Various exemplary embodiments relate to support systems used to moveably support a display, such as flat-screen monitors or TVs.
Modern displays, including TVs and computer monitors utilize a flat screen. Such flat-screen displays have the advantage of being slim and light, and therefore can be mounted on elevated support devices such as a support arm, which can be secured to a work surface such as a desk or table so that the flat-screen monitor is suspended above the work surface. This arrangement is also neat and aesthetically attractive.
In order for such a support device to be practical, it must be adjustable so that a user can position the flat-screen display in the most appropriate position for use. However, many support devices are not easily adjustable and/or are complicated and expensive to manufacture. In addition, conventional means by which support posts are mounted to a desk or table top can be crude and unattractive.